Daddy Snart
by CVDisley
Summary: Leonard Snart used to be a criminal, until his daughter was dropped on his doorstep. Isabelle became his everything. He cleaned up his act for her. What happens when it seems like a man named Barry Allen is trying to kidnap and or hurt his little girl? A huge misunderstanding. Coldflash AU. Barry is still the Flash.
1. Isabelle

IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fic Leonard Snart is a reformed criminal and isn't Captain Cold… Yet. You'll learn about that if you choose to keep reading. I don't know how interesting or good I've managed to make this chapter, but the plot has been in my head for days and I had to get it out. This is obvious and AU and has many many differences from The Flash, but will have many similarities as well. You'll just have to read now, won't you? Also, does anyone know how old Barey was in season one? i cant remember his exact age.

*ColdFlash*

Barry hated the mall, but he loved seeing the wide smile that Iris had. He had also been antsy to get out of S.T.A.R Labs. After waking from his coma Dr. Wells and Caitlin Snow had confined Barry to the labs for almost two months in order to study his new abilities. Cisco Ramon had been on Barry's side and tried to convince the other two scientists to let him go. When that didn't work Cisco managed to convince them to let his family visit as often as possible, though they weren't told about Barry's new found speed. It was great for awhile, having no responsibilities and being able to play games or watch movies with Cisco, but it got boring quickly.

Running was now embedded into his DNA, and he wanted nothing more to feel the wind in his hair. He hadn't been able to do that at S.T.A.R Labs, and he still hadn't gotten the chance. This was his first outing after all, and Iris had insisted that they spend time together.

She had dragged him to the mall, insisting on him seeing the barber and fixing his hair that had grown far too long and getting him something comfortable to wear other than the S.T.A.R Labs sweats.

"Why did we come on a Saturday?" Barry groaned out as he weaved through the crowd to keep up with his foster sister.

The mall was filled to the brim with people, and it made Barry anxious. He had been in a coma for almost exactly a year, and then he had been isolated for two months. Needless to say he was nervous around this many people and the way some of them kept glancing at him made it worse. Not that Barry could blame them. He probably looked like he was homeless with his unkempt hair falling to his shoulders, and a beard growing in unevenly. He should have shaved before letting Iris drag him around.

"Because you have work on Monday, and there's no way anyone would let you on a crime scene looking like that. They'd probably confuse you with a criminal."

Barry rolled his eyes and huffed at the woman's back. He was about to respond when he saw her. A beautiful little girl was sprawled out on the floor to their right, covered in ice cream and crying silently. She looked five or six, certainly not old enough to be in the crowded mall alone.

"Iris!"

The woman turned to glare at Barry for being too slow, but her face softened when he motioned towards the little girl. His sister got the message and they both headed towards her. The speedster got to the child first, and crouched down before speaking.

"Hey there, I'm Barry. Are you okay?" He almost whispered.

The child quickly scrambled to at least sit up and stared at him, with wide, scared eyes. Seeing her eyes up close took his breath away. They were a beautiful icy blue that seemed to pull him in, making him want to help her even more.

"Daddy said not to talk to strangers." She whimpered out, backing away from Barry.

"Where's your daddy? Are you here with him?"

She nodded her head, more tears rolling down her face. He wanted to wipe the tear trails off of her freckled cheeks, but he didn't want to scare her more than she already was.

"Lost daddy after we got ice cream, then I tripped. My leg hurts!" She wailed out.

By that time Iris had managed to fight her way through the crowd and kneeled down next to Barry.

"This is my sister Iris," Barry explained when the girl turned her frightened gaze to the woman. "If your leg hurts too much to walk I could carry you to a bench. It's dangerous on the floor, someone could step on you by accident."

The child stared at him intensely for several minutes before suddenly launching herself at Barry. Thankfully he was able to catch her and stood slowly, Iris following his lead.

"I'll run and buy some bandages in case there's something wrong with her leg."

Iris left the moment the words left her mouth, and the speedster had to fight his way through the crowd with the distressed girl. The benches were in the middle of the wide walkway, effectively separating the two different sides of the mall. When he managed to get to an empty bench he tried to put the girl down, but she clung to him tighter.

"I need you to let go, little one. I can't look at your leg like this."

He heard the girl whimper and shake her head. Barry pet her red hair with a sigh.

"How about I buy you a new ice cream after you let me look at your leg?"

The promise of ice cream convinced the small child, who finally released Barry's neck. He placed her on the metal bunch and kneeled in front of her. He rolled up the white leggings she wore under her pale pink dress, and winced. It wasn't her leg that was injured, but her ankle. It looked red and swollen. He slipped off her sneaker and sock to get a better look, pressing down ever so slightly. The little girl cried out and tugged her foot away.

"I'm sorry little one. We're going to have to wrap this when Iris gets back."

"I get ice cream now, right?"

Barry couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when he looked up at the girl's big excited eyes. He nodded his head and leaned up to brush her tear stains away.

"Of course. Vanilla, I'm guessing?"

She gasped in amazement and nodded. The child didn't seem to realize that her dress and Barry's hoodie were covered in the white ice cream. Barry chuckled again and pulled out his phone to text Iris about the ice cream. The little girl would be so excited when Iris came back with it.

"Now then, why don't you tell me your name and about your daddy so I can look for him?"

He pulled off the dirty hoodie and used the clean sleeve to get as much ice cream off of the child's dress as he could. The sweater would need to be washed anyway.

"I'm Isabelle, and daddy is the bestest person in the whole wide world!" The girl squealed out in excitement. "He has short hair and pretty eyes and he loves me the most!"

He really should have expected that description from a child. There was no way he was going to be able to find her dad without more information though.

"What color is his hair Isabelle?"

 _Red. Please have red hair like her so you're easy to spot._

"Gray and black."

 _Damn it._

"Is he bigger or smaller than me?"

Isabelle stared at Barry for a few seconds, scrunching her nose as she thought.

"I dunno."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Blue!"

Barry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He smiled up at Iris who handed him a roll of ace bandage.

"Can you stop interrogating her long enough for her to eat this?" Iris asked with a laugh as she handed Isabelle a small cup of vanilla ice cream.

"I think I can manage that."

Barry was grateful that Iris had gotten the ice cream before coming back. Isabelle had squealed and started digging in as soon as the cold treat was in her hand. She would need the distraction while he wrapped her ankle if it hurt when he just barely touched it. It worked for the most part, Isabelle only flinched away a few times, and in only a few minutes he was able to roll down Isabelle's pant leg.

"What the fuck are you doing to my daughter?" A voice roared out.

Suddenly Barry was shoved back, landing painfully on his elbows in an attempt to keep his head from slamming against the ground. He heard Isabelle shout "Daddy" and he managed to look up at the man.

If Isabelle's eyes were breathtaking, this man's eyes were absolutely _deadly_.


	2. Care Bear

Leonard Snart's daughter was the most beautiful little girl in the world, and that wasn't just his biased opinion. It was the truth.

Little Isabelle had beautiful pale skin that was dusted in an expanse of freckles, and the most beautiful pale blue eyes. She had a mass of red, curly hair that she always preferred to have put in pigtails with ribbons. Despite her young age it was easy to tell that when she filled out she would have high cheekbones and a perfect facial structure. Her aunt also loved putting her in the most adorable little dresses, and telling the girl she looked just like a princess.

Long story short, Isabelle was the ideal child to kidnap. That's why Len was panicking, and Leonard Snart never panicked.

He couldn't remember when his duaghter's dainty little hand had slipped from his own, and it was impossible to see her in the crowd. It had gone against his better judgement to take her to the mall on a Saturday, but the little girl had begged him with her big blue eyes, and he couldn't say no to her. Neither could Lisa or Mick, which was why all three of them had gone to the mall with her, and we're now split up to frantically search for his child.

Len asked anyone who would pay attention to him if they had seen Isabelle, and he desperately hoped that Lisa and Mick were having better luck than he was. No one seemed to have even caught a glimpse of the stunning girl. Almost forty five minutes had passed before Len saw red hair out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to look, and immediately felt rage filling his very being. Some creep with disgusting long hair was touching Isabelle's pant leg, and her _bare skin_ , while some dark skinned woman just stood and watched.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to my daughter?" He roared out.

The angry man charged forward and shoved the pervert away from Isabelle, scooping her into his arms easily. He heard the child call to him, but he ignored her and whipped around to glare at the stranger that had dared to touch his pride and joy. If they weren't in public Len would kill this man in the slowest and most painful way possible. When the man looked up at him, Len's breath caught in his throat.

Wide hazel eyes, full of innocence and confusion stared up at him, and a pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips nervously.

"I- I wasn't doing anything bad, I swear. I found her on the ground, and she was hurt, so I wrapped up her ankle and bought her ice cream."

Len refused to believe that pathetic excuse. The way the man's voice shook and his eyes flicked over to the woman for help had him reconsidering his resolve though.

"I know I said you'd get mistaken for a criminal, but I didn't think it would actually happen." The woman finally uttered.

She started laughing, unable to stop herself. The man on the ground glared at her as he struggled to stand up. Len almost felt bad for possibly hurting the man.

"This isn't funny, Iris."

Len was filled with the overwhelming urge to slap the woman, Iris's, hand away when she tugged on the strange man's tangled hair. She was still laughing at his misfortune.

"It's hilarious," She finally slowed her laughter and glanced at Len with a smile. "I swear that Barry would never do anything to hurt your daughter. He's just a big Care Bear. Now if you'll excuse us, he needs to get this rat's nest chopped right off."

The woman grabbed Barry's arm and tugged him away before Len had a chance to respond. Len glanced down at Isabelle when she shifted to wave at Barry excitedly.

"Byebye Barry! Come play with me later!"

Barry turned slightly and stumbled over his feet to wave at Isabelle. The way her face lit up helped Len realize that the entire situation had been a huge misunderstanding on his part, not that he would admit it.

After all, it took Isabelle months to warm up to her friends her age, and she hadn't been with Barry for more than an hour at most.

If Isabelle liked Barry, that meant he was absolutely _perfect_.


	3. Barry Allen

**_This chapter is a bit short, and not that great, but its a bit of a transition chapter I suppose. The next one will be up soon._**

Len didn't expect to see the man that he had accused of trying to hurt, or even kidnap, his daughter ever again. He didn't think he'd have the chance to apologize, because after thoroughly questioning the five year old Len realized he had jumped to conclusions. Again. It was hard not to when one lived a life like Leonard Snart's life.

So when Barry walked through the doors of the CCPD precinct, Len's jaw dropped, metaphorically speaking of course. He kept a neutral expression and pretended to listen to the rather annoying police captain.

Barry had cleaned up since Saturday, the woman that had been with him pulling through when she said they were getting his hair chopped off. Now it was short with a perfect windblown look that made Len want to run his hands through the aubirn tresses. His ridiculous beard was gone, making the man (boy?) look ten years younger. Instead of sweats he was in jeans and a black turtleneck, almost as if he was trying to hide as much skin as possible. His skin was beautifully pale and the way he was dressed accentuated Barry's long limbs. For a split second Len imagined those long legs wrapped around him, and those tonight arms clinging to him for dear life.

Then Len realized he was lusting after someone who was far too young, maybe even a teenager with how young that shy expression made him look. When the police captain turned to look at what had caught his attention Len released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Allen! Late on your first day back!"

Barry's head immediately turned, and when he found the captain through the chaos he winced. The look of trepidation only got worse when he saw Len.

 _Fantastic_.

Len watched, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he was lounging in while Barry weaved his way over. When he was close enough to them he stood there awkwardly

"I'm sorry captain Singh, I-"

"Think long and hard before you give me an excuse Allen, especially considering the last one. Car trouble. Do you know why that one is particularly memorable?"

"Because I don't own a car? Haven't we had this conversation already?"

Len couldn't stop his snort at that. So the kid was bad at lying? Interesting. The captain turned to glare at Len at the sound.

"You, Mr. Snart, are free to go. Let's just hope that Allen doesn't find anything to connect you to this."

"Well, captain. I can tell you that I'm not in the banking business anymore, so you don't have to worry about that." Len gave a mock salute as he stood, ready to leave. He hated police.

"Oh! Wait a sec," Barry fumbled out, turning to Len. "How is Isabelle?"

That was absolutely adorable. Barry had just gotten scolded, and the police captain made it clear that Len was a suspect, but the kid only cared about how a child he barely was doing.

"It was just a mild sprain. The doctor wrapped it up and told me to keep her off of it."

Len thought for a minute before swiping a piece of paper and pen off of a desk and scribbling on it. He shoved the paper into Barry's hands with a smirk.

"Call me sometime. Maybe I can buy you a coffee to make up for yesterday."

"Leonard? That's almost as bad as Bartholomew."

If Len hadn't been looking at Barry he might have been offended. The kid was laughing at himself, not Len. He had a wide smile that shook the former thief to core.

"Call me Len, _Barry_. Good luck figuring out the bank robbery."

Len walked away, smiling when he was sure that no one could see him. Isabelle had started to thaw his frozen heart five years ago, and after only two days Barry Allen was managing to melt it.


	4. Kidnapped

_**A/N: Sorry it's so late. As an apology, it is longer than it was meant to be, and the plot took a turn I didn't expect. Review to let me know if you've enjoyed this.**_

The Central City Police were striking out with their bank robber. Three long days of work led to nothing, until another bank was robbed that Thursday. The precinct was flooded with witnesses again, but it was different this time. Multiple people had died, and no one was sure if they were caused by the robber or the weather.

Someone also managed to get a video.

Every detective and CSI in the building were crowded around a computer while the video played on a loop. No one would have caught what Barry had, and he knew that, so he shoved his way through the crowd.

"Rewind it."

The officer that was in control of the computer looked at Barry as if he was crazy, but complied anyway. Barry didn't have him rewind all the way, only until the moment where all the windows in the bank shattered, shooting his hand out to pause it. It would take too long for the officer to stop it.

"Now play it frame by frame."

The first few frames seemed useless, but on the fourth the robber's hood had been blown back just enough to give a blurry shot of his face. Now they at least had something they could match up to the sketch that was currently in process. That wasn't what Barry was looking at thought. The robber's fingers curled as the weather got worse, and considering recent events Barry was considering that they were connected. Barry saw the robber in person later that day, when him and Iris were both on break from work. Iris didn't have long so the speedster chose to meet her and Eddie there.

Barry and Eddie didn't exactly get along, but they didn't hate each other. It was more of an issue of them not knowing each other, but Eddie made Iris happy, so he wanted to try. He was glad that they had told Joe about their relationship almost a week after Barry woke up. He didn't think he could lie to Joe about that.

"Hey Bar, what are you thinking about?"

Eddie was leaning close to Barry, snapping his fingers in front of the speedster's face to get his attention.

"I- what?"

Iris rolled her eyes at Barry, taking a sip of her coffee. "We were talking about family dinner this week, and you just spaced out. Thinking about some hottie? Maybe Isabelle's dad?"

Iris had a wide grin, amused by Barry's blush.

"What? No. Leonard is the farthest thing from my mind!"

"Leonard? When did you find out his name?"

Barry ducked his head, trying to back out of the conversation, but it was useless. Eddie and Iris were now both staring at him expectantly.

"He was one of the people at the bank on Sunday. I guess he was giving his statement to Captain Singh when I showed up. I got his number."

Oh no. Barry regretted the last sentence as soon as it left his mouth. He could practically see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Did you call him?" She squealed out.

"No. I don't see a need to?"

"Do you still have his number?"

"Yeah," He muttered, reaching into his pocket. "It's right here."

Before Barry could stop Iris, she had both the paper and Barry's phone in her hands.

"Leonard Snart? That's an unfortunate name."

"Snart?" Eddie questioned, finally breaking his own silence. "He used to be a thief. Targeted museums and armored cars. Six years ago his criminal record just disappeared and he hasn't been seen since. That's what I heard from Joe during a case anyway. Snart was one of our witnesses."

"Woah. You attract all the weirdos Barry."

"He's not even attracted to me." Barry spluttered out. "The first time we met he thought I was kidnapping his daughter!"

"He is." Iris and Eddie said together.

Iris started typing the number into Barry's phone,holding it higher when the man tried to take it from her. She pressed the call button with smirk, pressing speakerphone as it rang.

"Iris! What are you doing?" Barry hissed out.

"I'm with Barry on this one, babe."

Eddie shut his mouth the moment Iris glared at him. "I'm just helping."

"Helping with-" Barry cut off his sentence as soon as the phone clicked.

"Hello?"

"Answer him!" Iris whispered, leaning over the phone.

"No way! You're the one that called him." Barry whispered back.

"Well he gave his number to you!"

"Is anyone there?"

Iris sent Barry the same glare that had been sent to Eddie before responding. "Yes, sorry about that. This is Iris from the other day. Barry's sister?"

"You're his sister? I thought you might be a date or something."

"That didn't stop you from giving him your number," She chuckled out. "Anyway, the Care Bear is also a chicken, and didn't realize that you wanted a date, so I'm calling for him. How's tonight for you?"

"Sounds good. How about I pick him up at seven?"

Barry shook his head at that. He still lived at S.T.A.R. Labs, and a lot of people hated them after the particle accelerator exploded. He didn't know if Leonard was one of them.

"Sounds good. I'll text you the address. This is his phone, so you have his number if anything changes. I'll make sure he's ready on-"

That was when the front windows shattered, everyone inside Jitters screamed, taking cover. Eddie moved to protect Iris, and for Barry everything slowed down. He pushed everyone who was in danger of serious injury before returning to where he had been as if nothing had changed. Barry could feel the glass cutting into his skin, and the wind from outside whipped around the store.

"Iris! What's going on?"

Oh. Leonard was still on the phone. Barry grabbed at the phone that had fallen to the floor,pressing its now shattered screen against his face.

"It's Barry. I need you to call 911 and have them send as many ambulances as possible. The windows at Jitter's shattered and-"

A hand grabbed the phone from Barry's hand and threw it against the ground. It crunched under a foot, definitely cutting off the call. An arm wrapped around Barry and pulled him back against a hard chest.

"We can't have that. If anyone else calls for help we'll have a problem."

He didn't know the voice behind him, and he couldn't see the man, but he knew that it was their suspect. This guy was a killer and people, including Eddie and Iris, were in danger. Barry relaxed against the person behind him, and took a moment to make sure that his face didn't show his worry or fear.

"Everyone stay calm." He shouted above the roaring wind. "Just do what he says and we'll all be fine. You too Eddie. Let it happen."

"Smart kid." The man chuckled into his ear. "I think I'll keep you for insurance."

The man let Barry go for a second, gripping the speedster's wrist instead. Barry angled his face to look at the man's face, but he couldn't get a clear view.

"Now, I want anything of value. Cash, credit cards, jewelry, and the likes. Put it in the bag."

Thankfully everyone cooperated, stepping up one by one to empty their pockets and purses. The man even took Eddie's gun. The last touch was taking the money from the cash register before escaping, dragging Barry along with him.


End file.
